DESCRIPTION (provided by candidate): This application is for a Mentored Research Scientist Development Award (K01) and requests support for the candidate's career goal of developing and testing effective interventions for depression in homebound medically ill elderly. The K01 development aims are: (1) to develop expertise in research methodology and design of home care treatment outcome studies with older adults;(2) to become proficient in functional/psychiatric assessment with older adults in order to develop optimally effective interventions for late life depression;(3) to develop skills in Problem Solving Treatment (PST) as an evidence-based intervention;(4) to learn strategies for improving recruitment and retention of diverse older participants;and (5) to learn advanced statistical methods for treatment outcome studies. The ultimate goal of this award is to provide the candidate with the needed skills to establish an independent program of research through the preparation of an R01 grant application. The specific K01 research plan is to develop and implement a pilot randomized clinical trial of a psychosocial intervention using problem solving therapy for home health care patients (N=40) diagnosed with depression. The aims of this research are: (1) to determine whether brief problem solving therapy is more effective than usual care (home health care services) in treating depression among elderly home care patients;(2) to identify characteristics of depressed elderly patients who respond to treatment;and (3) to identify characteristics of home health care elderly patients who have a recurrence of a depressive episode or maintain recovery. This K01 application will result in two sets of scientific contributions. First, the research will identify specific mechanisms associated with recovery from depression in frail homebound medically ill elderly using problem-solving therapy. Second, it will identify a potentially cost-effective home care intervention for this high-risk population.